When Does Love Ever Make Sense?
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: When studying fails, Claire finds her crazy vampire-boss in the Glass House kitchen drinking...wine? Please be wine! Remember to Read & Review ;)
1. Chapter 1

Silly one-shot because I wanted to write about my favourite pairing from the series. I think I'm a rather bad fangirl for the couple though because although I'd squeal and party if they got together, I don't want Shane getting hurt either cause he's a great guy.

Anyway! In this story its a little about ClairexShane but mainly about ClairexMyrnin! :D Yay!

* * *

***~ When Does Love Ever Make Sense? ~***

Claire was sat in her room flicking through a text book on physics but nothing seemed to be going in which was frustrating as hell! After about an hour and a half of wasted, failed revision, she huffed and swiftly rose to her feet, flinging the book on her bed in anger and stalked out of the room. She didn't slam the door like she wanted to because Eve was asleep and by the sound of it so were the boys. Last she'd heard they were playing video games in the living room.

As she quietly descended the stairs she glanced over at the clock in parlour, it was two in the morning. It wasn't unusual for the guys to still be up killing zombies at this time but they today weren't so it seemed. The television was dead and the controllers were back on the coffee table where they sometimes sat.

She sighed and brought her arms around herself as she felt a slight chill walking towards the kitchen. But then she stopped altogether because she heard a crack and then clinks of glass coming from inside. Maybe someone was still up...

But Claire knew by now to always assume danger so she quickly retrieve a silver coated stake from one of their weaponry bags - they'd started keeping them all over the house now - and took a deep breath before slowly creaking the door open.

As the door slowly swung round to reveal the kitchen, Claire frowned at the intruder, "Myrnin!" He jumped, as if he hadn't heard her coming which was unbelievable with the how fast her heart was beating at the moment, "What the hell are you doing? In my kitchen too!"

"Claire! I'm merely pouring myself a drink," he pointed to the glass that had what looked like...wine! It has to be wine...with ice cubes in it? And also scattered around the glass like he'd tried to throw them in and missed - he probably had.

"Oh, help yourself why don't you," Claire said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. She sighed and pulled out a stool to sit on.

"I have," he answered taking her seriously and moved to take the seat next to her, "And to be precise this isn't _your _kitchen, it's the Glass boy's."

"I live here," she pointed out.

"But you do not own the house itself, correct?" he asked picking up his glass.

"I guess," she shrugged and glanced at the ice cubes scattered over the sideboard, "Even so, you're making a mess and even Michael wouldn't be happy with that."

"Claire, its ice. When it melts you only have to soak it up with a cloth or dish rag of some sort," he said waving it away with his hand. He then took a swig of the drink as Claire sighed getting up to clear the ice cubes.

Myrnin might enjoy messing up his lab, which was his space so he had permission, but she definitely hated cleaning it up. Now he was in her home - or _Michael's_ home - making mess that she was again clearing herself. That's not quite fair, it seemed.

"Even if its just a case of soaking up the water, I'd rather have it cleared straight away, thanks," she grumbled as she threw the last of the cubes in to the sink. Geez! Did he take all of them? One look in the freezer and she saw that he indeed had. "Myrnin, why are you here?"

He lifted the glass as he swallowed the liquid in his mouth and answered with a charming smile, "Just for a delightful beverage in the company of friends."

"Friends?" Claire repeated, "You've never shown any interest in interacting with Michael or Eve and as for Shane you clearly don't like him much."

"True," he nodded, his smile fading a little as he starred in to the dark crimson liquid, "But I was not referring to those children," he looked up at her with that innocent stare he sometimes had, "Am I not a friend of yours, Claire?"

"Well, yes I suppose you are, but its still rude to appear uninvited in somebody's house," she pointed out, but he didn't seem to bother listening to the rest of her sentence as he smiled with the confirmation that they were friends and downed the last of the drink. Claire continued on though, "How did you get in anyway? I thought I sealed the portal! And don't you think its rude taking blood that isn't yours? You should get your own, not steal from Michael!"

Myrnin laughed and got up to place the glass in the sink and turned to face her. He threw her a charming smile again that actually caught her breath a little, "Its not blood, my dear, its champagne and my own. I brought it to share with you."

"You know I'm not even twenty let alone twenty-one, right?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

He chuckled again and whispered, "You're with a responsible adult, my little Claire, I won't let you drink yourself in to oblivion." And as weird a promise as it was, it still managed to send shivers down her spine.

But she took a cautious step back and quickly collected herself to reply, "Myrnin, in our relationship I'm the responsible one, not you."

He just smirked with a shrug, "More for me then," and he went back to the fridge to retrieve it. This time instead of using the glass he just drank from the bottle. He swallowed and then turned to Claire again, "You know, being a vampire, makes it difficult to become intoxicated which is both a curse and a blessing."

"And that's because?" Claire asked leaning against the counter.

"Well," he took a swig from the bottle and went on, "A blessing because it stops our enemies from trying to make us easy targets, I suppose," he shrugged and then said, "But also a curse because it fails to keep our minds from being focused on things we want but can never have - so it seems."

As he continued to drink, Claire was trying to calculate what he meant. There could be many reasons why he would want to clear his mind with alcohol but she wasn't sure which one was true.

"Can you elaborate?" she asked and he just stared at the bottle intently for a few silent moments. She gripped the end of the stake that she had put in the back of her jeans minutes ago and slowly took a step closer to the vampire. "Myrnin?"

He jumped when her hand made contact with his shoulder and he snapped his gaze on hers. He looked scared. He looked so lost and innocent, like a little child. What was going on inside his head right now?

"My dear, you have no idea what its like to truly yearn for something," he whispered shaking his head to emphasize his point, "I get so lonely, Claire. So lonely. And I am only ever truly happy when I have you in my company. But although you are with me, you are never fully with me. Do you understand?"

She did but she didn't want to. Myrnin wanted her. He wanted her more than just an employee. He wanted her as his girlfriend, maybe even as his lover. He wanted her so badly in that gaze and it was clear that he wanted to use the alcohol to confuse his aching mind and make the pain of her loving someone else numb.

"Why?" she asked in almost a whisper, staring up in to his eyes.

He put the bottle down on the table and brought his other hand up to rest on her cheek, and smiled a sad sort of smile, "That is a very good question." He then dropped his hand, picked up the bottle again and walked past her toward the door. He opened it and exited the kitchen.

Claire was still adjusting to this new revelation and still wanted answers so she shuffled quickly after him a second or two later.

As she entered the living room again he was standing where the portal was and he had just closed his eyes to focus on his lab.

She dashed up from behind him and just as the lab snapped in to the portal's frame Claire wrapped her arms around the vampire from behind. He seemed to grow rigid and tense.

"You can't just leave after telling me that!" she hissed at him.

He sighed deeply and his hollow voice said, "Please remove yourself from me, Claire, I need to go back before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me," she mumbled only half-believing that.

He scoffed at that and replied, "Not how you are implying, no. But I must go, Claire, please?"

"Then I'll come with you," she said pulling away and then standing beside him.

"But-"

"I want answers," she said, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Before she even realised he had moved, his lips were on hers. It was cool at the touch but warm from the adrenaline that flushed through her body, and desperate and very real. All too quickly he pulled away, placing a hand on her cheek and gave her a sad sort of smile, "When has love ever made sense?"

With that he stepped through the portal and it snapped shut behind her.

Her fingers touched her lips of their own accord and she felt them tingling for more. She slowly turned to find Shane standing in the hall staring straight at her. She froze and went pale. He looked both furious and distraught.

* * *

There is a chapter two because like I said, I like Shane so he needs to have his say in this matter. :)

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

***~ When Does Love Ever Make Sense? Chapter 2 ~***

"I want answers," she said, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Before she even realised he had moved, his lips were on hers. It was cool at the touch but warm from the adrenaline that flushed through her body, and desperate and very real. All too quickly he pulled away, placing a hand on her cheek and gave her a sad sort of smile, "When has love ever made sense?"

With that he stepped through the portal and it snapped shut behind her.

Her fingers touched her lips of their own accord and she felt them tingling for more. She slowly turned to find Shane standing in the hall staring straight at her. She froze and went pale. He looked both furious and distraught.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen," he growled almost threateningly.

"Shane, I-" she started.

"Kissed that blood-sucking lunatic?" he supplied, "Yeah, I know! I saw!"

"It wasn't like that!" she cried, "He kissed me!"

"You didn't put much effort in to stopping him, Claire!" he backfired, "You want to be with a vamp now? Myrnin?"

"No!" she shrieked.

"Hey! I'm not stopping you!" he said raising his hands whilst still glaring at her, "I'm just a little hurt is all. I mean I told you that I loved you...and now you're gonna go and throw it back in my face."

"No, Shane," she cried, tears were running down her face now, "He kissed me, I didn't have time to react because I didn't see it coming. I was stunned for a moment. I'm so sorry, Shane! I do love you and I only want to be with you! Please, forgive me!"

The clunk of heavy boots coming down the stairs signalled Eve appearing and also with Michael who hadn't made any sound at all.

"What's going on?" Michael asked and Eve shoved Shane out of the way and wrapped her arms around Claire.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Collins?" Eve snapped glaring at Shane who glared back. She then turned a soft gaze on Claire and asked, "What happened, CB?"

"She kissed Myrnin," Shane said simply.

Eve and Michael were speechless at first and just looked at each other and then back at Shane and finally to Claire.

"No, I didn't-"

"Oh sorry, no, he kissed her," Shane corrected himself mockingly, "But she accepted it all the same."

"It wasn't like that-"

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing!" Shane shouted taking a threatening step forward to which Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Shane turned on him and jerked his arm free, "Get your hands off of me, Leech!"

Michael put his hand calmly on Shane's back and steered him the direction of the parlour, "Let's go and calm down, Shane. Give the girl some space for now."

"So she can go make out with Myrnin again? Sure, why not?" he roared, and stalked away, he grumbled as he went, "Not my problem any more."

Michael looked back at Claire, "Don't worry, you know how he is sometimes. I'll talk to him."

He didn't wait for her acknowledgement and just walked off to calm Shane down.

Eve held on to Claire as she shook from distress. "Oh honey," Eve cooed and drove her over to the couch where she slung the afghan around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"I didn't kiss him back, Eve, I didn't," she promised, "I was just surprised and a little confused."

"No, I believe you, sweetie," Eve reassurred her and put her arms around her again, "Shane's obviously over-reacting about something he thought he saw."

"Yeah," Claire mumbled.

But was he really?

* * *

Left it open for interpretation! :) It's a one-shot after all ^_^

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
